The present invention relates to an antenna feeder-connecting terminal for a television, and particularly to an antenna feeder-connecting terminal including a pair of holding member adapted to hold the antenna feeder therein.
Where an antenna has to be equipped, for example, in a television, generally, each core wire of the feeder connected to the antenna is firmly connected to a terminal disposed on a terminal plate of a body of the television. It is desirable that such operation for holding each core wire of the antenna feeder be more simplified, assured, and stabilized. As a conventional one, there has been used an antenna feeder-connecting terminal comprising a terminal body curved to form a channel-shape and provided, at the upper wall thereof, with a threaded hole, and a clamping screw fitted in said threaded hole and adapted to firmly hold the core wire of antenna feeder in the terminal, said screw having, at the lower end thereof, a means for preventing any occasional separations of the screw from the threaded hole. In order to construct such type of conventional terminal, it is necessary to provide complicated and troublesome works for machining and assembling parts of the terminal, in that a threaded hole has to be formed on the upper wall of the terminal body, and then, a clamping screw has to be fitted into said threaded hole, and thereafter, a means for preventing any occasional separations of the screw from the threaded hole has to be formed. For holding an antenna feeder in the terminal, each core wire of the antenna feeder is wounded around the clamping screw, and then the screw is clamped, by means of such tool as a driver, to firmly hold the core wire in the terminal. In this case, the core wire contacted with the upper surface of the terminal is compressed and supported by only an annular head portion with a narrow radial width. As a result, the clamping of the screw may be loosened by a possible vibration and impact of the outside. When the antenna feeder by itself is pulled excessively, the core wire is easily loosened or separated from the terminal. In such conventional terminal, accordingly, it is impossible to provide a stable and assurable connection between the antenna feeder and the terminal.